


Тот человек

by WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Dark Reign: Young Avengers, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Inplied/Reference Rape (Non-con), Russian/Русский, Violence, WTF Hawkeyes 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: Тот человек, который сделал это с тобой — сам сломлен и слаб.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Тот человек

«Тот человек, который сделал это с тобой — сам сломлен и слаб. Он ничтожество. Только ничтожество могло так поступить со слабой девочкой, даже не выбрать равного противника. Он сам не мог себя собрать, и поэтому решил уничтожить другого».  
Вдох. Выдох. Вдох.  
Кейт говорит это себе каждый день. Повторяет по утрам не первый год, как мантру, глядя в зеркало перед выходом. Так велела психотерапевт. Она не испорченная, она переживёт это, в мире миллионы девушек, с которыми произошло то же самое. И Кейт не виновата: плохие вещи просто случаются. Не потому, что люди их заслуживают. И не все могут защитить себя сами, значит, это её работа.  
Кейт старается не думать о том, что некоторые люди заслуживают того, чтобы с ними случались плохие вещи.  
Каждый день старается, и дурацкая дыхательная гимнастика от этого пока помогает. Вдох, выдох — и она улыбается, она солнечнее и счастливее многих обычных ровесников, и уж точно самая лучезарная в высшем свете Манхэттена юная особа. Здесь многие ходят с кислыми лицами, шрамами от селфхарма под дорогими тряпками, пудрят ноздри наркотой до кровотечения и втайне мечтают вскрыться.  
Кейт уже не мечтает.  
Теперь, когда она Юный Мститель, стало ещё легче. Волки сильнее в стае, и её стая не замечает, что волчица ранена и озлоблена. Она сама этого не видит: зачем, если можно видеть мишень?  
И никому же в голову не придёт, что она представляет, когда кладёт стрелы в самое яблочко, одну к одной, впритирку, с твёрдыми руками и холодной головой.  
Вместо мишеней перед ней — прорези в самодельной, из дешёвой шапки вроде, чёрной балаклаве и светлые, ледяные глаза. Странные, мерзкие, нечеловечьи. Снова чувствует приглушённое рваное дыхание и текущую по бедру кровь. Слышит шелест листвы в парке и чьи-то весёлые голоса совсем рядом, весёлые и равнодушные.  
Этот, с нечеловечьими глазами — слишком тяжёлый, сильный и ловкий. Кейт пыталась его ударить, но он извернулся; Кейт пыталась сама освободиться, но куда ей было против такого.  
И она тренируется, тренируется, до звона в пальцах, до гудения тетивы в ушах. Требует спаррингов не от Кэсси, а от Элайи.  
Становится лучше — говорит, чтобы защищать людей.

***

В ней ничто не сломалось. Она может. Может любить, хотеть, сочувствовать. И успешно доказывает себе это каждый день, каждую ночь.  
Кейт в самом деле думает, что раз с этим всё в порядке, то она не пострадала. Ну и что, что она не может разыскать того, кто её изнасиловал, и разобраться именно с ним — ведь хорошие дела, сделанные ради других, спасённые, не сломанные благодаря ей чужие жизни должны помочь успокоиться?  
Она считает так ровно до той треклятой потасовки из-за ряженых Юных Мстителей. Той, в которую вмешиваются ряженые уроды постарше, под командованием Осборна.  
— Ты не Хоукай! — вот первое, что заявляют они друг другу.  
Словно сразу видя — или чувствуя на расстоянии — чем отличаются от мягкосердечного и аккуратного в выстрелах Мстителя.  
Тот человек в костюме Хоукая, который встаёт между ней и Палачом и вскидывает лук — у него светлые ледяные глаза.  
— Она не готова сделать то, что должно! — кричит Палач.  
Но этот крик доносится как сквозь толщу воды. Как в детстве, когда она ныряла в бассейн, чтобы притвориться в подводной тишине, что ничего не существует: ни отца-мудака, ни сбежавшей из дома мамы.  
«Если бы я не была готова, я бы смогла сказать тебе, чем плох Каратель, я смогла бы назвать его просто серийным убийцей, я смогла бы сказать тебе, что герои не убивают».  
Стрела не попадает точно в глаз мнимому Хоукаю лишь потому, что тот — слишком ловкий.  
— Мне нравятся такие девочки, — плотоядно выдыхает он. — Твоё тело — как моё, идеальное оружие. Я хотел бы им завладеть.  
«Только не опять».  
Кейт хороша, очень хороша в драке. Но этот противник ей пока не по зубам. От другого — отступилась бы, отдала ещё кому-то из команды, но лже-Хоукай — дважды её проблема. Какая-то злая шутка. И приходится вдруг стиснуть зубы, чтобы не рассказать ему, как приятно его бить и чувствовать его боль.  
Когда ярость не обезличена — она пьянит.  
Её отпускает гораздо позже. Уже ночью, на базе — в разрушенном особняке Мстителей. Просто наконец включается разум, и начинает так колотить изнутри, что Кейт садится на кровати в тёмной комнате и обхватывает колени. Как в ночи, когда ей не спалось после нападения в парке.  
Этот лже-Хоукай мог бы её убить. Потому что она потеряла контроль. Но живой бы она и не далась, драться с ним — только до последнего.  
Этот лже-Хоукай всё-таки сломал в ней кое-что в ту ночь. Или подменил.  
— Герои не убивают, — бормочет она в собственные коленки. — Герои не убивают. Герои не убивают.  
Не та мантра. Больше не та.

***

Когда Кейт впервые убивает — она не перестаёт быть Хоукаем. Мир не даёт трещину, из-под земли не тянутся крючковатые руки, чтобы затащить её прямо в ад. Всё так нормально, просто, обыденно, что даже жутко: не больше ли общего у неё с тем сумасшедшим? Поначалу она хочет поговорить об этом с Клинтом, а потом уже как будто и не нужно. И даже лучше, думает Кейт, что тот никогда ничего не замечает. Ни чужих чувств, ни чужого присутствия — настолько назойливого, что в ванной на Фултон-стрит стоит вторая зубная щётка.  
Но кое-что он не может не заметить.  
Однажды утром Клинт спускается на кухню слишком тихо. Прислоняется плечом к дверному косяку и чёрт знает сколько наблюдает за Кейт, прежде чем она замечает его. Для этого Клинту приходится поймать очередной туго скатанный из фольги шарик: Кейт, сидя за стойкой, отрывает кусочки от рулона, купленного, чтобы заворачивать с собой сэндвичи, скатывает между ладонями и запускает рикошетом по кухне, пытаясь добиться как можно большего количества отскоков.  
— У меня чисто вьетнамские флэшбеки, — говорит Клинт, одним точным броском отправляя шарик в мусорное ведро. — Это немного не стиль Хоукая.  
— Знаю. Просто Сунь Цзы говорил: «Знай врага и знай себя, тогда в тысяче битв не потерпишь поражения».  
Клинт садится за стойку напротив и придвигает к себе полупустой кофейник. Но не наливает кофе — кладёт голову на сложенные руки, как Лаки на край стола или дивана, и смотрит так же исподлобья. Кейт — в который уже раз — ловит его удивительно внимательный взгляд: тоже светлый, но серый и тёплый.  
— Не читаю всяких китайцев, — шутит он, но всё с тем же серьёзным взглядом, — а то впечатлюсь, набью себе кривой партак на сиськах, и нас с Железным Кулаком вообще никто не отличит. Но ты-то откуда знаешь Меченого?  
И Кейт даже открывает рот, потому что ей внезапно кажется, что она должна всё рассказать Клинту. Про парк, про ту давнюю стычку; про нечто злое и голодное, скребущее за рёбрами. Объяснить, почему, спасая его тогда, стреляла по глазам, не задумавшись.  
Но вместо этого она, даже не запнувшись и не схватив беспомощно воздух ртом, просит:  
— Расскажи мне о Меченом побольше.

***

В лоб его не взять.  
И Кейт, осознав этот совет, гоняется за Меченым годы в поисках случая. Не как одержимая, нет — просто, так сказать, в свободное от основной работы время. От подвигов Мстителя, от частных расследований, от безупречных искренних улыбок.  
Потому их дуэль не срежиссирована, как в вестерне или в каком-нибудь байопике про нервных обидчивых поэтов. Не лицом к лицу на виду у всех, и никакого честного выяснения того, кто круче. Когда они сталкивались на протяжении этих — как, неужели уже десяти?! — лет при других героях и других ублюдках, применяли лишь свои боевые навыки, приходилось расставаться на ничьей.  
Кейт не могла этим удовлетвориться.  
Зато действительно взрослой умной девочке уже не нужна мишура для финала. К чёрту декорации, и без них хорошо — это доказано экспериментальными постановками, гастрольными версиями и ещё Ларсом фон Триером. Костюмы тоже к чёрту, теперь их не носит ни сама Кейт, ни её оппонент.  
Ах да: и ещё только полные идиоты лишают себя преимущества ради преждевременных торжественных речей.  
Не так важно, чего больше не хватало Меченому, денег или крови, когда он купился на заказ от «Дерека Бишопа» и лёг в точно указанном месте, на одной из крыш Адской кухни, с винтовкой, выжидая свою цель. Несуществующую цель.  
Крыша-труба-стенка-парапет. Так волнующе поразить врага его же коронным приёмом. Лучше было бы только картой по горлу, но этот способ Кейт отмела уже давно.  
Меченый оглашает ночной город каркающими криками, завывающими стонами. Бросает винтовку, зажимая глаз ладонью, и по чёрной перчатке струится тёмное. Он пляшет по крыше, стараясь выковырять маленький металлический снаряд, отлитый на заказ, из глазницы, — но только глубже загоняет его, выдавливая остатки яблока с кровью.  
Только теперь он сломан, сломлен, растерзан. Только теперь бездна, что лишь ширилась в попытках накормить её другими добрыми делами, заполняется — пусть и каплями его крови. Голодное и злое за рёбрами готово петь от радости перед тем, как уснуть мёртвым сном.  
Жаль, что нельзя растянуть это зрелище навечно, думает Кейт, притаившись за входом на чердак. Надо заканчивать, пока на вопли не явился какой-нибудь милосердный Сорвиголова.

***

Когда Меченый, шатаясь, цепляется влажными пальцами за дверную ручку, собирается уйти с крыши — его шею перехватывает сильная женская рука. Как он сам когда-то давно в плохие вечера брал понравившихся девчонок в парке.  
Оставшимся глазом он видит только фиолетовый рукав плаща, на который капает и тут же впитывается, расплываясь, тёмное с его подбородка.  
Хоукай, с ужасом понимает он. Та девка.  
И мир заливает тьма. В первую секунду — багряная; после — чёрная, непонятная, непроглядная. Совсем не такая, как говорил Дьявол. Тьма входит в него с размаху стальным наконечником стрелы; выходит, выдирая глаз, но остаётся везде.  
Хоукай отпускает его — и тут же пропадает в этой тьме, никуда не уходя. Единственное, что он чувствует, пытаясь схватить её в темноте и переломить тонкую шею, — что проклятая сучка улыбается.  
— Ты до сих пор не способна убить, — почти воет он. — Почему ты меня не убила?  
Это издевательство? Это просьба?  
Ни-че-го не видно, ни-че-го.  
— Потому что это было бы легко и скучно, — отвечает темнота голосом Хоукая. — Мне больше нравится знать, что твоё тело — больше не оружие, а моим ты завладеть никогда не сможешь.  
И смеётся, смеётся так, что прежний, ещё не сломанный, Лестер взял бы эту темноту в жёны и сёстры.


End file.
